


Heartbeat

by Lucy_1991



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Deceit Sanders Being An Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: Okay, this is like such a cheesy and sappy Prinxiety story, but yeahI hope y'all like itRead it if u want some feels





	Heartbeat

"Leave me alone, for fuck's sake!" Virgil yelled as he heard his room open. "Just... leave me alone." The last part was whispered as the anxious trait pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his hoodie.

"Virgil? Are you okay?" Princey asked, closing the door behind him. Virgil snapped his head up at the familiar voice and looked guiltily at the other side.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else." Roman made his way to Virgil's bed and sat down next to the shaking boy.

"Who?" He asked, smiling reassuringly.

"It doesn't fucking matter." Mumbled Virgil, hiding his face away again. The other side put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly, making the other jump a little.

"Well, it seems to me that it does." Princey ran a hand through Virgil's hair. "Tell me... _Por favor_?" He knew that the anxious trait loved it when he spoke Spanish. Virgil chuckled a bit and looked up again, wiping his nose with the arm of his hoodie. His face immediately fell, however, when he thought of the one that was causing him to be in so much distress.

"Deceit..." He whispered, barely audible. Princey's face instantly turned serious.

"What did he do to you?" Concern was obvious in Roman's voice.

"He said that..." Virgil's voice cracked so he took a deep breath before continuing. "...that you don't love me anymore." He mumbled and sniffed. "That you don't... want me anymore."

Princey let out a long sigh and wrapped his hands around Virge, who hesitated a bit but returned the embrace after a few seconds. "And do you believe him?"

"I... I don't know."

"Virgil..." Roman mumbled against Virgil's neck. "I love you more than anything and you know it. And of course I want you. I mean, look at you, Hot Topic." Both of them let out a small laugh.

"Thanks..." Virgil pulled back and kissed Roman softly. The creative side tangled his right hand in the other's hair and pulled at it softly. Virgil let out a silent moan and slid his own hands around Roman's neck. They kept kissing until Princey gently bit Virgil's bottom lip.

"I know that words are just empty promises, so..." He whispered against the other's lips. "...let me prove it, yeah?" Virgil nodded, eyes locked on Roman's. They locked their lips again and the creative trait slid his hand around Virgil's waist, lying him slowly on the bed. They didn't part as Princey tugged the other's legs apart, kneeling between them. "Tell me then... What's your favourite place to be touched?"

Virgil thought for a moment before placing his fingers around one of Roman's wrists and brought it to his chest. The creative side could feel how quick the other side's heart was beating and smiled.

" _Late tan rapido_." Princey said under his breath and closed his eyes, focusing on the steady rhythm.

"It beats for you." Virgil whispered, placing a kiss to the other's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Late tan rapido - It beats so fast


End file.
